The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing liquid foodstuffs, in particular milk products, with an integrated cleaning system comprising a cleaning container which is provided for a flushing solution and which, for the purpose of carrying out a cleaning process, is connectable to a foodstuff supply conduit of the apparatus.
When dispensing liquid foodstuffs, for example in the form of hot or cold drinks, the liquid foodstuff is often processed in the dispensing apparatus, for example by heating, cooling, mixing of different foodstuff constituents, frothing or the like. The component parts and conduit systems in the interior of the beverage dispenser coming into contact with the liquid foodstuff have to be cleaned at regular intervals for reasons of hygiene. This is generally done using a cleaning system which flushes the relevant component parts and conduits systems with a flushing solution. Depending on the type of foodstuff, special detergents have to be used to eliminate the foodstuff residues.
For practical reasons, the detergent is often made available as a concentrate from which the flushing solution is prepared by mixing with water in the flushing system. For this purpose, the cleaning system can in particular comprise a detergent pump, which is provided to convey the detergent from a detergent container into a mixing chamber or a cleaning container in which the flushing solution is mixed. DE 10 2008 903 733 describes a cleaning module for machines for producing liquid foodstuffs, in particular for automatic coffee machines. The cleaning module comprises at least one detergent container, a metering pump for conveying the detergent, and a mixing container for preparing a flushing solution from supply water and detergent. The cleaning module is connected in place of a foodstuff container to the coffee machine in order to carry out a cleaning process.
DE 10 2014 215 689, which is not a prior publication, discloses a beverage dispenser with a cleaning system in which a detergent container and an associated detergent pump are integrated in the beverage dispenser. When a foodstuff container is replaced by a detergent mixing container, the beverage dispenser detects this automatically and a cleaning process can be started.
EP 2 272 409 A1 discloses a frothing device in which milk is sucked through a venturi nozzle and frothed with steam. In order to clean the frothing chamber, the milk conduit can be connected, by a switching valve, to a hot water conduit or steam conduit in order to flush hot water through the frothing chamber.
DE 10 2013 105 402 discloses a device for generating milk foam, which device likewise has a frothing chamber with a venturi nozzle. For flushing, the milk suction hose can be removed and, by means of a pivotable adapter, the suction conduit can be connected to a parallel flushing conduit. By way of the flushing conduit, hot water or steam can be delivered at external pressure to the milk system for cleaning purposes.
Since the cleaning has to be carried out at least daily, sometimes also several times a day, it is important that the cleaning system is easy to handle and the cleaning process is easy to carry out. On the other hand, during handling of the cleaning system, it is necessary to ensure that the liquid foodstuff and a flushing solution used for cleaning do not come into contact or mix together.